


Nice To Meet You

by HopelessOwls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, new generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessOwls/pseuds/HopelessOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius first meet on their ways to Hogwarts. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently got into this ship, so I wrote something for it. It thought it was cute, so yeah. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Rose waited patiently for her turn to get candy off the trolley. She felt small, standing in the line. All the students in front of her were fifth years, laughing about some stupid joke. Rose tried to keep attention away from herself, afraid they might tease her.

"Hi," a shy voice said behind her.

Rose turned to look. It was the boy her dad had pointed out to her at the station. The one with the funny name who she was supposed to beat in every test and not marry.

"Hi," she said, smiling at the nervous boy.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy," he told her, holding out his hand for her to shake.

Rose bit her lip, trying not to giggle at his name. She wondered why his parents had named him that. She took his outstretched hand and shook it. "Mine's Rose Weasley."

Scorpius nodded and looked down at his feet. Rose scrutinized him. He had grey eyes, a pale face, and white-blond hair that would probably hang in his eyes if it weren't slicked back. He was a couple inches shorter than she was.

They didn't say anything for a couple minutes. Scorpius broke the awkward silence first. "So…what are you going to get?" he asked her, pointing to the trolley. His cheeks turned slightly pink after he said it, probably regretting the awkward question.

"Chocolate Frogs. They're my favorite," Rose told him.

"Mine too."

"Oi! Move, up! Stop flirting!" a loud voice behind them made Rose and Scorpius jump. Rose blushed furiously and Scorpius turned a dark pink. Rose quickly got her Chocolate Frogs and a couple Pumpkin Pasties for Albus, and hurried away. She waved to Scorpius before going back to her friends. She liked Scorpius - he was nice. Rose wondered how serious her dad was about not being friends with him.


End file.
